1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display control device having a PinP (Picture in Picture) function.
2. Related Art
A display control device that has a PinP (Picture in Picture) function for displaying one image on another image is known. For example, JP 09-163260 A discloses a television receiver for displaying an image of one broadcast program and an image of another broadcast program simultaneously broadcasted from different telecast stations on one screen. In JP 09-163260 A, an image of one broadcast program is a master image, and an image of the other broadcast program is a slave image so that PinP display is performed.